disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
April, May, and June
April, May and June are Daisy Duck's nieces. They are the female counterparts of Huey, Dewey and Louie. Design One can recognize the girls in their modern look: April (Lizzy in Dutch comics) has one ponytail in her hair, and wears red, May (Juultje in Dutch comics) wears a headband, and dresses in blue, and June (Babetje in Dutch comics) has the two pigtails, and wears yellow or green. Appearances Classic Comics The first appearance of the trio was in the Barks story Flipism, in which Donald is making all of his decisions based on coin toss. They can be seen when Daisy is visiting her sister, who remained unseen. In the final panel they appear with Huey, Dewey and Louie as their escorts. It would be six years before they would be used in comics again. Their second appearance was in The Double Date again with the nephews in the last panel. The nieces also made an appearance in A Sticky Situation, in which they go on a dangerous trip with their aunt Daisy in order to flee the men in Duckburg. This comic marked the first time they were given an important role in the storyline. They made their third appearance in the one-pager Small Fryers. W''hen they get bored while visiting their aunt Daisy, Daisy agrees on letting them bake cookies by themselves (with disastrous results). In their second to last appearance ''Movie Mad, Huey, Dewey and Louie are soaking wet and run away to find shelter in a house where they unexpectedly meet the girls. They jokingly give the boys some dry clothes that happen to be dresses. Their final appearance in The Beauty Business marks their most important role as they help Donald with his failing beauty salon in which Daisy has to go and try out. The girls fail at their jobs at first but in the end they give Daisy a perfect face mask and all is well. Dutch Comics In 1998, the editors of the Dutch 'Donald Duck' weekly magazine decided the three girls should be modernized, and they got permission from the Disney Company to do so. Dutch Duck-comic artist Mau Heymans designed a new hairdo and new wardrobe for April, May and June. The new hairdo first appeared in the Dutch comic "Nieuwe Coupe". They now don't look the same at all in Dutch stories, and don't have the 'girly' occupations anymore they had when Barks created them. In some Danish stories, the new hairdo has been copied. The Dutch comics with the redesigned girls have also been published in other countries. However. They still appear in their old design in several other countries that haven't adopted this redesign yet. While April, May and June still appear regularly in comics, their roles are usually quite minor. The exception are the Dutch version of Donald Duck comics, in which they appear quite often. They mostly appear in the Dutch series "Duckies", which focuses on April, May and June, Huey, Dewey and Louie and several classmates and teachers, who were designed by Daniel Branca at the request of the Dutch editors. Italian Comics In Italian comics they are called Ely, Emy and Evy. Although the Italian illustrators haven't adapted to the new designs of Daisy's nieces, Italian is one of the very few countries that use the trio frequently. ''Dangerous Currency'' April, May and June make a brief cameo appearance in the four part cross over conclusion of the 2011 Darkwing Duck and DuckTales comics Dangerous Currency. They help the fellow residents of Duckburg beat back the villains and their slime. ''House of Mouse To date, the girls' only appearance in animation was a cameo in the ''House of Mouse episode "Ladies' Night", where they take over for Huey, Dewey and Louie as the club's band. Trivia *When Don Rosa was asked if the mother of April, May and June could possibly be Donna Duck who appeared in a few stories before Daisy appeared, he replied that he found it a good idea. This is, however, proven to be impossible, as Daisy and Donna were told to have never seen each other before their meeting in Al Taliaferro's 1951 newspaper strips. *"Ladies' Night" shows April (wearing red) as left handed. Whether she's supposed to be left handed or just for the episode is uncertain at this time. Gallery Amj.jpg Portrettengalerij Lizzy Juultje en Babetje centerfold.jpg|Dutch artwork of April, May and June REM_2010_IrisVoorneveld_lizzyjuultjebabetje.jpg aprilmayjune01.gif|April, May and June before their redesign. A more modern version of their classic look. 12schetsen.gif|Design sketches of April, May and June 's new look by "Mau Heymans" and their classmates/teachers by "Daniel Branca." strip-duckies-tennis.large.jpg|Example page of a "Duckies" comic. FethryGlomgoldLudwig.png|April, May and June's cameo in "Dangerous Currency" External links *Duckies. Nieuwe Coupe on INDUCKS *Dutch Duckipedia entree *Disney's HooZoo - April, May and June Category:Disney characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Bands Category:Siblings Category:Character trios Category:Nieces Category:Silent characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Duck Family Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Musicians Category:Character groups